This is how a heart breaks
by Andy's sxy Vixen
Summary: Ginny loved Harry with all her heart. When he cheats on her with someone close to her, what will she do. This is my first fan fic, plz R
1. The cheater

'Harry, its Ginny! I'm sorry I-' she looked behind the door and saw Harry on top of Hermione 'Oh my God!'

She could see Hermione hiding under the covers of Harry's bed. Harry was petrified. Harry was having sex with her best friend. She couldn't believe her eyes! Ginny was supposed to meet Harry about half an hour ago, they were going to go to Hogsmeade for a drink to celebrate their anniversary.Ginnyhad to stay late because of potions. But, this was nothing compared to what Harry was doing right now. She felt hurt and embarassed.

'Wait don't, Can't we talk it over' Harry said as he tried putting on his sexy silk boxers, while not exposing himself. He jumped off his bed after her.

Harry grabbed her arm as she tried to leave.

'I can't believe you! How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!' Ginny yelled.

She could feel the white hot tears streaming down her face. Her two best friends had betrayed her. She slapped Harry across the face. She turned and started running as she saw Hermione peeking around the corner. She heard Harry groaning, but she was too embarrassed to look back. She went running out of the Gryfinndor common room, and head out the portrait. _'How could this happen to me?'_ Ginny thought to herself. She ran into the girls' bathroom, and lay there crying.

It had been hours since she entered the girls' washroom. She did not know what she was going to do. How could she forgive Harry after what he just did? She knew that Hermione had always liked Harry, but never had the heart to tell him her feelings. '_Why didn't she tell me? I thought he loved me'_ Ginny thought.

Ginny and Harry had been dating fortwo and a half years, ever since she was in her fifth year, Harry was in his sixth. She thought that the relationship had been going fine. It had been harder when they were first dating, because Harry was her brother Ron's best friend. It was a little strange whenever they wanted to make out, because Ron would always be around. She didn't mind Hermione seeing her and Harry together. Hermione was her best friend and would probably hear later about whatever they were doing. Hermione knew how much Harry meant to her.

Suddenly, she heard the door open, it was Luna Lovegood.

'Ginny, are you in here! Are you okay?' Luna asked. Ginny could see how much Luna cared.

'How can I be okay? He cheated on me WITH MY BEST MOTHA FUKIN FRIEND!' Ginny cried

'Ginny, you know Harry cares for you, and there must be a reasonable expla-' Luna was cut off by Ginny.

'I don't want an explanation! I LOVED HIM AND THAT SON OF A BITCH BROKE MY HEART!' Ginny yelled. She could not stand the pain.

'C'mon we'll talk about it later. Right now you need to get to sleep. And if you want we'll stop by the kitchen and get food.' Luna said.

Ginny didn't move. She never wanted to leave that spot. She didn't want to leave. She couldn't bear to see anyone, especially her now ex boyfriend, and ex best friend. She was still in shock from what she had jsut witnessed. She could feel something in her that told her to go back there and kill the both of them while they fucked on Harry's bed. She was so angry and hurt. She could never do anything that would hurt Harry, she loved him too much. But apparently, he didn't love her the way she thought he did.


	2. You had an affair with him!

'C'mon Ginny, we'll talk about it later. Right now you need to get to sleep. And if you want we'll stop by the kitchen and get food.' Luna said.

Luna started trying to pull Ginny up. But to Luna's surprise Ginny was not going to move. Luna tried again, nearly fell over, but got Ginny back onto her feet. As the two girls walked towards the Gryfindor common room, Ginny wondered _'What's the point of going back? It will only hurt more.'_

'How did you know that I was gone? And how did you know to find me?' Ginny asked.

'Well, Harry and Hermione were worried about you, and what you had seen. They were afraid you would hurt yourself. So, Harry used the Maurauder's Map to find you. On their way over they found me. They explained the situation to me. I thought it would be a good idea if I went to get you. I didn't think that you would be in the mood to see either one of them. I headed towards the bathroom, and could hear you crying from down the hall. I'm surprised nobody heard you, and came to see you. Hermione and Harry are back in the dormitory. They want to talk to you.' Luna finished.

'But I don't want to talk to them.' Ginny said in a gloomy tone. 'I never want to talk to them, especially after what they did to me. I thought they cared.'

'They do care,' Luna said 'Do you think they would have gone to find you if they didn't? They just messed up. We're only human and we all make mistakes. Some of these mistakes are bigger than others.'

Ginny and Luna didn't talk until they reached the dormitory. Ginny didn't really want to go back. Not after what they did. She knew that if they got her angry, she wouldn't be able to control her temper. They reached the portrait of the fat lady, and Ginny entered the room.

'Ginny, I'm so glad you're back!' Hermione said as she walked towards Ginny. 'we've been so worri-'

' No you haven't you little tramp. You just want Harry all to yourself. Well, I've got news for you, I wanted take that piece of shit back even if he begged me to. You know you too seem to be made for each other.' Ginny snapped.

'Ginny I didn't mean to start the affair.' Hermonie yelled at Ginny.

'What you had an affair with him?' Ginny said very surprised


End file.
